


Twisted Graves is canon

by Nixereba



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, idk what the hell is this tbh, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixereba/pseuds/Nixereba
Summary: Twisted Fate, antes conocido como Tobias Foxtrot, y Malcolm Graves están enamorados, la suya ha sido una historia de amor llena de altibajos.Aquí dejo mi interpretación de como su relación evolucionaría a lo largo del canon, ya que Riot no nos da demasiados detalles y yo estoy un poco cansada de mantener al colectivo dentro del armario. Más cuando están tan obviamente casados.U cowards make them canon, don't be shy.
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Kudos: 6





	Twisted Graves is canon

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente no sé qué es esto, pero bueno. Llevo con esta ship metida en la cabeza 3 días non stop, así que tenía que escribir ALGO, porque hay muy poco contenido fannon.
> 
> Anyways.  
> Hope you like it.

Twisted Fate, antes conocido como Tobias Foxtrot, nació en un poblado nómada asentado en el delta del Río Serpenteante, a escasas millas náuicas de las Islas de la Llama Azul. Criándose entre aquella gente, que no era muy popular entre ninguno de los pueblos asentados, Tobias aprendió a ignorar aquello que los demás pensaban de él, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la libertad propia de los nómadas. Entre los suyos, nunca tuvo la necesidad de ocultar quién era ya que, habiendo conocido todotipo de personas, nadie juzgaba a nadie, y el joven Tobias siempre pudo mostrarse como era; sintiéndose nunca en la necesidad de salir del armario como bisexual u ocultar quien era.

Esto sumado a su carácter carismático y a su habilidad con las palabras hizo que pronto se ganase una reputación de libertino y que acabase metiéndose en más de un problema, dentro y fuera de los límites del asentamiento en el que vivía.

Pese a sus habilidades para encandilar a la gente, sin embargo, nunca llegaba a conectar con nadie, únicamente con su familia más cercana se sentía verdaderamente querido y a salvo.

Esta fue una de las principales razones para aprender la cartomancia que se practicaba en su familia, y los secretos de su tía sobre el arte de leer a las personas.

Pero una vez inició su aprendizaje, saltaba a la vista que tenía un don natural, con las cartas y con las personas. Este don, sería utilizado por el joven, para probar suerte en todo tipo de apuestas y sucios juegos de taberna, que aunque durante un tiempo no trajeron más que beneficios a su familia, pronto empezaron también a atraer problemas.

Tobias siempre había sido un bocazas problemático, pero una vez se convirtió en el mejor jugador de Mano de Kraken, con y _sin_ trampas mágicas, parecía que también había desarrollado un imán para atraer a los peores granujas de cada casino o taberna en la que jugaba.

Así fue como acabó involucrado con aquellos hombres que sin dudarlo se presentaron en el campamento en busca de Tobias, amenazando con arrasarlo todo si el chaval joven no les devolvía hasta la última moneda. De aquellas, el cartomance apenas sabía pelear, y sabía que esa era una lucha que no podía ganar, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces huyó al bosque, ocultándose de quienes planeaban molerlo a palos.

Pero en lo que no había pensado era en la seguridad de los suyos, de su pueblo, y cuando a la mañana siguiente retornó a su hogar, se encontró con el rostro del dolor y la decepción; así como los restos de un fuego que había sido letal para muchos.

Los suyos renegaron de él, echándole en cara su cobardía y falta de responsabilidad, obligándole a abandonar el asentamiento lo antes posible.

Tras este incidente, Tobias no aprende la lección y, ahora en Aguas Turbias, continúa dándose al juego, al vino y al sexo.

Fue en una de estas que conoció al bigotudo.

Malcom Graves.

Graves había pasado toda su vida en las calles de Aguas Turbias, sobreviviendo como buenamente podía, evitando confiar en quienes le rodeaban y formando a su alrededor una coraza impenetrable.

La vida en el archipiélago era sumamente difícil, por lo que desde muy joven había aprendido a depender únicamente de sí mismo, de su fuerza y de su escopeta.

Así realizaba pequeños trabajos, saqueos y robos que le aseguraban la subsistencia y que le hacían ganar respeto entre toda la bazofia que había en Aguas Turbias.  
Pero esta era una vida terriblemente solitaria, ni la adrenalina generada tras un golpe bien ejecutado, ni los placeres que podía comprar un puñado de monedas, podían llegar a satisfacerle.

No por completo.

No hasta que en una taberna de mala muerte vio esa misma soledad en los ojos de un joven jugador de Mano de Kraken.

Un tipo alto y delgado que con una cara completamente inexpresiva movía las cartas entre sus dedos de una manera que parecía hasta sobrenatural.

Fueron sus ojos, y el escalofrío que le recorrió al conectar miradas, lo que le empujó a acercarse a observar la partida, como otros tantos curiosos que ya rodeaban la mesa.

Tobias se lució especialmente durante esa partida, para él no era difícil adivinar qué carta sacaría su adversario, y tras tanto tiempo siendo cauteloso para no provoacr otro incidente como el que le había expulsado de su hogar, decidió darse un pequeño capricho, aplastando al jugador que tenía delante. No era nuevo que la gente quisiera ver sus partidas, pero desde luego si era la primera vez que alguien de entre el público captaba así su atención.

Una vez terminada la partida, el otro hombre se quejó, afirmando que Tobias había hecho trampas, pero todos los que se encontraban allí habían sido testigos de los movimientos del nómada, y nadie había sido capaz de percibir ni el más mínimo indicio de trampas, así que, tras unas últimas quejas por parte del desplumado jugador, y unas cuantas felicitaciones por parte de los curiosos, Tobias y Graves, por fin se quedaron a solas.

–No sé si has hecho trampas, pero tengo claro que ese hombre ya había perdido la partida antes incluso de empezar a jugar.

–Lo cierto es que era un jugador bastante predecible –respondió el cartomance con una sonrisa burlona– ¿Quieres intentarlo tu?

–No creo que sea muy inteligente jugar contra ti –pronunció entre sonoras carcajadas– Mucho menos yo, que ni siquiera domino el juego. Mi nombre es Malcolm Graves.

Y así empezaron a hablar. Y es probable que hablaran y bebieran hasta que el tabernero quiso cerrar el establecimiento bien entrada la madrugada.

Y es probable que simplemente conectaran y empezasen a trabajar juntos, a planear golpes juntos, ganar y perder dinero juntos, arriesgarse juntos...

Y es probable que pasase el tiempo, y que Graves, quien nunca había confiado en NADIE, un día acabase herido de gravedad por proteger a Tobias.

Y es probable que Tobias, que había renegado de sus sentimientos por Graves desde el minuto cero, por fin explotase; que le besase con el miedo de quien besa pensando que nunca más podría volver a besar.

Y es probable que Graves le devolviese el beso, pensando que al menos lo último que haría sería ahogarse en el cariño de la única persona que realmente había amado.  
Después del beso, Graves se queda inconsciente y Tobias hace todo lo posible por llevarle ante un curandero que pueda salvarle.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, ambos entran en la morada de una vieja bruja de mar, que promete salvar al forajido a cambio de un favor. Tobias acepta, desesperado, y en apenas unas horas Graves empieza a abrir los ojos, encontrándose al cartomante a los pies de la paja sobre la que estaba acostado, agarrando su mano con fuerza, temblando como nunca lo había hecho.

–Te dije que esa ropa de niño rico no abrigaba nada, ¿tanto frío tienes que estás temblando? –se burló Graves, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Tobias levantó la cabeza de golpe, posando sus ojos, rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sobre el cansado rostro de su compañero. Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa llena de esperanza y alivio amplió su rostro.

–Bueno, ya sabes, para presumir hay que sufrir, ¿no? –ahogando una risa, con un hilo de voz, llevó la mano de Graves a su mejilla, sintiéndola aún fría– Pensaba que te perdía allí abajo.

Graves, entonces sonrió, mostrando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía el cariño que le profesaba al hombre arrodillado ante él.

–Siempre has sido un dramático… –pronunció mientras el cartomante besaba la palma de su mano– Hay hueco de sobra para los dos aquí, duerme conmigo, Tobias.

Y así lo hicieron, por primera vez ambos se recostaron en el mismo lecho, siendo conscientes de los sentimientos del otro, sabiendo que eran sentimientos correspondidos, y que al despertar, todo estaría bien. Graves se curaría, Tobias se aseguraría de ello, y tras reclamar la recompensa por el último golpe podrían descansar un poco; simplemente estando juntos, allá donde les llevase el primer barco que saliese del puerto.

Y durante un tiempo fueron felices.

Durante un tiempo fueron compañeros en gran cantidad de fechorías mientras eran amantes a la luz de las velas. Los mejores ladrones que jamás había conocido el continente, y la pareja más compenetrada en cada uno de sus golpes. Nunca nadie había visto a dos personas luchando juntas de esa manera, como si fueran uno, como si estuviesen conectados por un vínculo invisible e irrompible.

Hasta aquel fatídico día.

Hasta ese golpe que salió mal.

Hasta El Cajón.

Cuando Graves acabó encerrado en aquella prisión de máxima seguridad, Tobias se volvió loco intentando hallar la manera de sacarlo de allí. Planeó diversas incursiones, contrató a los mejores mercenarios, y con cada intento, sufría nuevas bajas, nuevos golpes que le dejaban destrozado, física y psicológicamente.

No encontraba la manera de recuperar al amor de su vida, a su compañero, su mejor amigo; y tras varios meses, perdió por completo la esperanza, sumergiéndose de nuevo en antiguos vicios.

Pero las apuestas, el dinero, el alcohol y los burdeles, nunca eran suficientes, nunca le hacían olvidar por completo a quien ahora permanecía encerrado en lo más profundo de la cárcel más segura de Piltover.

Por esto Tobias, decidió una vez más dejarlo todo atrás, viajar a un lugar nuevo, y crearse un nuevo personaje que vivir, bajo el que poder ocultarse y que no tenía un pasado tan doloroso. Así nació Twisted Fate, un nuevo estafador que, de nuevo, no estaba vinculado a nada ni nadie, alguien solitario y que no podía ser dañado de nuevo.

Pero mientras Tobias, renacía de entre el dolor, Graves era consumido por él, generando un sentimiento mucho más poderoso y destructivo, el odio.

Malcolm Graves permaneció prisionero en la celda de más alta seguridad del Cajón, durante más de tres años, sufriendo todo tipo de torturas y la mayor soledad que jamás había podido experimentar.

Todas las noches pensaba en su compañero, en la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y pese a la gran decepción que le había supuesto, pensar en que le había dejado atrás… En el fondo seguía convencido de que volvería a él, que vendría a rescatarle entre explosiones de magia y gritos de furiosos mercenarios.

Se pasaba horas y horas observando aquella carta que en algún momento había pertenecido a Tobias, pero que en sus manos era completamente inútil.

Soñaba todas las noches con los dedos del cartomance, acariciando su pecho, su espalda, su rostro… Soñaba con los planes que habían elaborado juntos, con las promesas de una vida más tranquila, tal vez en una ciudad del Imperio Noxiano, o en algún pueblo de Shurima.

Pero los meses pasaban y Tobias no volvía. Graves acabó perdiendo la esperanza, y con su desolación, vino también el odio. Un odio tan fuerte que consumía todo resquicio de amor que pudo haber contenido su corazón.

Solo el odio podía permitirle sobrevivir, sabiendo que la persona que más amaba en el mundo le había olvidado y traicionado.

Y así pasaron los años, hasta que, gracias a un milagro, o a la caprichosa diosa fortuna, Graves pudo escapar, marchándose de Piltover lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo al que antes había sido su hogar.

Una vez en Aguas Turbias, el forajido se centró en recuperarse y en urdir un plan para encontrar y atrapar a Tobias. El hombre al que tanto había amado y que ahora era su mayor enemigo, el canalizador de toda su ira.

Quería verle muerto, quería verle con el pecho agujereado, cubierto de sangre y con el miedo en aquellos ojos que un día tanto había amado, que una vez le había hecho sentir menos solo en el mundo.

Así empezó la cacería.

Graves compaginaría pequeños trabajos como saqueador y matón, con la búsqueda del cartomante, hasta que Miss Fortune le contrató para ayudarla a derrocar a Gangplank.

En el proceso, el fugitivo se encuentró cara a cara con Tobias, quien también había sido contactado por la joven capitana y que, ahora se hacía llamar Twisted Fate.

–Sabía que eras un hortera, pero esto ya es de risa –comentó el forajido ante el cambio de nombre.

Había logrado acorralar al cartomante, dejándolo sin ninguna vía de escape.

–Graves, te juro que intenté sacarte muchas veces del Cajón, ¡pero era imposibe!

–¡Que te calles! ¡No eres más que una sucia rata petulante y vanidosa! Jamás debí confiar en ti, y ahora pienso enmendar mi error –gritó lleno de ira Graves, apuntando su arma hacia el mago– Ni el mejor de tus trucos podrá salvarte de mí, _Twisted Fate_.

Había burla en su voz, una burla cruel que se mezclaba con el odio y el deseo de herir, de golpear, de matar… Pero como siempre, Twisted Fate tenía un último as en la manga que le permitió escapar.

Comenzaría entonces una persecución que les dejaría a ambos rodeados por los secuaces del hombre al cual estaban ayudando a derrocar, en medio de una situación delicada y muy peligrosa, de la cual era bastante probable que no pudiesen salir con vida.

Pero precisamente gracias a esa situación de vida o muerte, ambos reaccionaron, luchando codo con codo contra los Ganchos como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo día desde su última pelea de bar juntos. La coordinación de años luchando como uno solo hizo acto de presencia, y con esa complicidad que les había caracterizado, ambos lucharon hasta que no pudieron más, hasta que Twisted Fate se quedó sin cartas, y Graves sin munición.

Durante esos breves minutos de lucha, el rencor, el miedo y la angustia que habían acumulado durante tantos años, había desaparecido, demostrando como aún, y pese a todo, los dos darían su vida por el otro.

Graves había intentado escusarse a sí mismo con el argumento de “únicamente yo tengo derecho a matarlo, así que debo asegurarme de que sobreviva”, pero en el fondo, algo no le convencía. Twisted Fate, había parecido verdaderamente arrepentido, y durante la pelea le había cubierto bien las espaldas; pero no podía fiarse de él, al fin y al cabo, era un mentiroso, un estafador nato, capaz de interpretar el papel que se propusiese, y esta vez podría no ser diferente.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos acabaron encadenados a aquel viejo y oxidado cañón, Graves no pudo permitir que Twisted Fate muriese ahogado a su lado. La mera idea de que el mago muriese de la manera que más temía, retorciéndose a su lado, le daba ganas de vomitar, por lo que, disimuladamente, le devolvió su carta.

Aquella carta que había representado la esperanza en sus primeras semanas en el Cajón, y el más profundo odio hasta el día de su fuga, ahora volvía a su legítimo dueño, dándole una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

–Vete.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confundido Twisted Fate en un susurro, tomando la carta sin entender nada.

–Quiero que cojas esa carta, y que te vayas.

–No pienso dejarte aquí. No pienso abandonarte, ¡no otra vez! –gritó en un susurro el mago, tomando la carta, pero aún sin activarla.

–¡Tobias! –pronunció su nombre de nuevo, tras tantos años aún era agradable como se colaba entre sus labios– Por favor.

Tras esa súplica algo cambió en los ojos de Twisted Fate, y durante unos segundos Graves se convenció de que le iba a dejar tirado otra vez, que se libraría de las cadenas y, como siempre, lograría escapar. Y en efecto, usando la carta, el mago escapó del frío metal, pero cuando los Ganchos tiraron el pesado cañón al agua, para que se hundiese en las oscuras aguas del Mar de los Guardianes con el cuerpo de Graves, Twisted Fate se lanzó al agua cuchillo en mano.

Twisted Fate, que nunca había aprendido a nadar, que le tenía pavor al agua, se había lanzado sin dudarlo detrás del cañón que mataría a su compañero si no buceaba lo suficientemente rápido.

Y si el mago no sabía nadar, más le costaba bucear, pero no podía permitirse dejar morir a Graves, no podía dejarle atrás de nuevo, prefería _morir_ , antes de permitir que _Malcolm_ muriese.

Con una determinación nunca antes vista, Twisted Fate movió sus extremidades con fuerza, avanzando entre las oscuras aguas hasta llegar a la gran pieza de metal. El forajido se estaba empezando a quedar sin aire, pero entre la oscuridad, pudo distinguir los brillantes ojos de Tobias.

El cartomago, buscó con sus manos el candado que mantenía a Graves unido al cañón y usando el cuchillo que había robado, se dispuso a forzar la cerradura. Con el tiempo en contra, el frío empezando a hacer mella en él y la falta de aire comenzando a quemarle los pulmones; luchó contra la pequeña pieza, hasta que, con un sonoro _crack_ , las cadenas se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo del bigotudo.

Pero no podía más, estaba cansado y le faltaba el aire, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, y sabiendo que ahora Graves podría sobrevivir, no le importó morir rodeado de algas y peces.

La sensación de ahogo fue lo que le despertó, y tosiendo agua, por fin abrió los ojos. Tumbado sobre la arena de una playa cualquiera, con Graves a su lado, terriblemente preocupado.

–¡Joder! Gracias a Dios, Tobias –exclamó el forajido abrazándole con fuerza– Pensaba que no ibas a despertar, que habías muerto intentando salvarme.

Aún tosiendo, entre fuertes escalofríos, Twisted Fate, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–No te creías de verdad que iba a hacerte caso, ¿verdad? Aquí el cerebro soy yo, Malcolm…

Entonces Graves se separó un poco de él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para poder conectar miradas. En ambos se reflejaba el cansancio, el frío y el dolor, pero por primera vez, ambos volvieron a sentir aquello que habían perdido tanto tiempo atrás, esperanza.

Esperanza en un futuro en común, en los nuevos proyectos que podrían iniciar y en aquello a lo que habían renunciado el día que Tobias se rindió ante las puertas del Cajón.

Su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for them,,,
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado, los kudos y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos <3  
> Si veo que ALGUIEN lee esto y gusta igual escribo algo más.
> 
> Sígueme en Twitter bajo el nombre de Mad_Nixereba.


End file.
